


Naraku’s Summer Job

by Darkrealmist



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anime, Background Slash, Bad Ideas, Bathrooms, Bribery, Bugs & Insects, Cameos, Canon - Manga, Comedy, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies, Flashbacks, Funny, Gen, Hatred, Humor, Japanese Culture, M/M, McDonald's, Mild Language, Psychological Warfare, Summer Vacation, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Naraku gets a summer job to earn a little more money. What will he do when he ends up working for the woman he hates most? [AU]
Relationships: Hakudoushi/Kohaku (InuYasha)
Kudos: 2





	1. Where to Next?

Naraku’s Summer Job

Author’s Note: Wrote this sixteen years ago. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Inuyasha_.

Pairing: Background Kohaku x Hakudoshi.

Summary:

Naraku gets a summer job to earn a little more money. What will he do when he ends up working for the woman he hates most?

* * *

Chapter 1: Where to Next?

“Finally, it’s summer break!” Kagura stretched her arms in the air. “Does the theatre group have any roles for Dad to play over the next three months?”

“No,” Kanna whispered.

“You shouldn’t mention it though.” Hakudoshi took a seat at the table, pulling close his bowl of rice, yet chewing on some strands of his lavender hair. “Mmm...”

“Why are you doing that?” Kagura questioned.

Hakudoshi didn’t answer. He just continued mumbling. “Ko…ha…ku…”

“ _Right_!” Kagura laughed, munching on her kobachi.

Naraku entered the room, hair messy and voice low as always. “What’d I miss?”

“Not much. We were just talking about your dead-end job with that terrible theatre group,” Kanna said while walking away.

Naraku narrowed his eyes, glaring at Kagura and Hakudoshi. No ire for his _honest_ daughter.

“Don’t look at me! It was Kagura who first brought it up!” Hakudoshi raised chopsticks to his defence.

“Kagura, do you really want me to punish you?” Naraku asked, his mood worsening.

“What’s the worst you can do? You’ve taken most of my privileges anyway!” Kagura shot back.

“Oh, I can do much worse!” Naraku cackled. “You’re going to –”

“Uh oh!” Hakudoshi ducked under the table.

“Help me find a summer job!”

Kagura nearly choked, already two-thirds through the front door. “No way! I’m out of here!”

Naraku did not attempt to stop her. Instead, he beckoned Hakudoshi from under the table. “Come help me find a summer job, Hakudoshi. I’ll raise your allowance.”

“Are you kidding?” Hakudoshi rolled on the ground. “I want you to pay the bill for my date Saturday night, Dad!”

“Date?” Naraku decided to ask questions later. “All right! All right! I’ll pay the bill!”

“Excellent!” Hakudoshi crooned maniacally, flipping through the day’s paper. “We’ll start with something simple! Then work our way up from there!”

“I shouldn’t have agreed to this…” Naraku slapped himself upside the head.

“Agreed to?” Hakudoshi could barely contain another laugh. “You asked!”


	2. Fast Food

Naraku’s Summer Job

Author’s Note: Wrote this sixteen years ago. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Inuyasha_.

Summary:

Naraku gets a summer job to earn a little more money. What will he do when he ends up working for the woman he hates most?

* * *

Chapter 2: Fast Food

“Welcome to WacDnalds! May I take your order?” Naraku tried to act kind and pleasant. _I really shouldn’t have agreed to this._

“Yeah, I’ll have a – Oh wait, no, I’ll have a – Actually…” The customer couldn’t make up his mind.

“Are you going to order anytime in the next five hundred years, sir?” Naraku asked.

“Oh! I’ll have a cheeseburger and a regular-sized Coke,” the man finally said.

“Goody.” Naraku collected the money. “Have a nice day, sir.”

As he emotionlessly greeted the next customer, he uttered an even less enthusiastic “Welcome to WacDnalds. May I take you order?”

“Well, well, well! Kanna was telling the truth!” a female voice mocked.

“Kagura, what are you doing here?” Naraku was taken aback.

“I’m here to eat lunch! What else would I be doing in a fast food restaurant?” Kagura sighed.

“So, what’ll you have?” Naraku forced himself into a friendly façade.

“I’ll have a BigWac with extra cheese, hold the mayo, and a small coffee with cream,” Kagura answered.

“Okay.”

“Oh right! Kanna wants an apple pie too. On second thought, make it two! No three!” Kagura whooped.

Naraku finished punching in her order, growing annoyed.

“Can I get a smile with that too?” Kagura almost fell to the floor.

She crossed the line. He was about to crack.

“KAGURA, YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I’M GOING TO DO ONCE I ESCAPE THIS HUMILIATING JOB?”

All the customers in the restaurant looked in Naraku’s direction. He was left speechless when a few of them began speaking up.

“What a loser!” a white-haired teen yelled.

“I don’t want to eat in a place that’s not friendly!” an old woman added.

“But w-wait!” Naraku’s fingers twitched, as well as his forehead. He slowly faced the other employees. “Am I fired?”

The employees nodded.

“Hahahaha!" Kagura snickered, leaving the restaurant _without_ her food. “If this drags on, things could get very interesting!”

…

“Don’t worry, Dad! I’ll help you find another job!” Hakudoshi smiled, staring at his beaten father. “As long as you buy new parts for my bike!”

_This is going to hurt,_ Naraku thought to himself.


	3. Naraku’s Flushing

Naraku’s Summer Job

Author’s Note: Wrote this sixteen years ago. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Inuyasha_.

Summary:

Naraku gets a summer job to earn a little more money. What will he do when he ends up working for the woman he hates most?

* * *

Chapter 3: Naraku’s Flushing

_Dad, maybe you should choose a job that doesn’t involve other people._

“I assume this is much better?” He remembered Hakudoshi’s words, running the mop across the floor. “What could be more degrading than cleaning public washrooms?”

Setting the mop against a corner, Naraku bit his lower lip. Despite this, he smirked wiping down the mirrors. “Perfect.”

Someone entered through the door, making his way toward the sink.

“Hey, what?” Naraku gasped, watching the man wash his hands. Water splashed all over the counter.

He turned to leave, only to feel a hand on his shoulder.

“Excuse me, sir! I just cleaned up in here!” Naraku growled.

“Yeah? So?” the man replied.

Black hair accented Naraku’s anger. “Get out…”

“What?”

“I SAID GET OUT!” Naraku screamed, cracking the mop over the man’s head. “FEEL MY WRATH! AHAHAHAHA!”

The man rubbed the injury, racing out of the bathroom as Naraku snapped the mop in half.

Within several minutes, Naraku had cleaned up the mess.

“Finally!” He smiled, getting ready to leave.

A sudden humming noise caught Naraku’s attention. A young child came in, jumping around playfully.

“Hey kid!”

The boy continued humming, throwing toilet paper around. He switched on all the taps, used up all the soap, and flushed every toilet.

“Shit!” Naraku gripped the sides of his face, wildly trying to prevent any further disarray. The more he tried, the more the boy caused havoc. In a matter of moments, the entire space had flooded. 

“Damn you! COME BACK HERE!” Naraku ran after the child, brandishing a plunger and almost slipping on the water.

Naraku stopped and stood wide-eyed at the boy tugging on his mother’s dress, obviously upset. Next to her was Naraku’s supervisor.

He dropped the plunger.

…

“C’mon, Dad! How is it that you can’t keep a job for more than a day?” Hakudoshi slapped himself in the face.

“Just find me another one!” Naraku commanded.

“It isn’t free!” His son tossed a wad of cash up and down.

“What do you want?”

“A custom-made, white-and-purple cell phone case with aqua buttons and accessories!”

Naraku almost fainted. “That’s going to cost me a fortune!”

“Yah. Do you want me to help you or not?”

“Fine!” Naraku gave in, forking over his credit card.

Hakudoshi grinned. “One caveat. This is the last time I’m helping you. If you lose another job, you’re on your own!”


	4. Memories

Naraku’s Summer Job

Author’s Note: Wrote this sixteen years ago. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Inuyasha_.

Summary:

Naraku gets a summer job to earn a little more money. What will he do when he ends up working for the woman he hates most?

* * *

Chapter 4: Memories

“Daaad! It’s the first day of your new job and you’re already running late!” Hakudoshi snorted.

“What job did you get me, exactly?” Naraku noticed many Shinto statues.

“Don’t ask me. The boss says she’s looking forward to your service!”

“Where are you going?”

“Boss said she’d meet you at that temple.” Hakudoshi pointed to the building.

“This better not be a trick!” Naraku spat.

“I would never do such a thing!” Hakudoshi gave his father an innocent smile. “Bye!”

…

“Welcome sir, please wait here. The priestess will see you shortly,” the attendant spoke warmly.

“Thank you.” Naraku stayed in the same position for five minutes before Kagome spoke up again.

“Sir, the priestess will see you now.” She showed him in.

Naraku took one glance at his new employer and screamed.

“Hello, Naraku.”

To Naraku, it seemed as if her eyes were laughing.

“Kikyo!”

The bane of his existence ten mere steps away!

“Bet you’re surprised I’m your new boss.” Kikyo closed her eyes, chuckling.

“Shut up! Don’t play around with my mind like when we were young!” Naraku cursed the horrible memories:

_“Brat!”_

_“My name is Kaede!”_

_“Your sister. She inherited the Shikon Jewel, didn’t she?”_

_“Yes. Why would you care?” The girl placed a wet cloth on his head._

_“That jewel would be much better off if in my possession! Your sister always has a straight face! I would love to see her in despair!”_

_“That will never happen!” she shot back._

_“It will. Soon enough.”_

Kikyo interrupted, revealing the shimmering gem. “Stop talking nonsense! You never took the jewel from me!”

“Don’t even remind me!”

_“Move it!”_

_“What are you in such a rush to do anyways?” the boys asked._

_“I must take that jewel from Kikyo and see her cry!” He almost fell off the wagon._

_“This is not a good time for you to do this.”_

_“The nurse will get angry…”_

_“Just hurry up! There she is!”_

_“You sure about this?”_

_“Yes! Now!”_

_His friends stepped on the wagon, catapulting him towards the girl._

_“Now I'll see your scared face!”_

Naraku hid his embarrassment. “Can’t I just start working?”

“You lengthened your stay at the hospital. You would have been fine! What kind of person flings himself at a girl while in that condition?”

“So what if I had those wounds?” Naraku made a fist.

“You want to get to work?” Kikyo sadistically shoved a broom into his hands. “Go ahead! Sweep the area outside the temple!”

“What?”

“That’s what you applied for, isn’t it?” She held up a newspaper ad. It read:

WANTED!

AN EXPERIENCED AND WELL-COORDINATED PERSON TO KEEP THE TEMPLE CLEAN.

IF INTERESTED, CALL 090-KKYO

…

As Naraku walked out of her office, Kikyo couldn’t help but laugh. “This is turning out better than I expected!”


	5. Urge to Kill Rising

Naraku’s Summer Job

Author’s Note: Wrote this sixteen years ago. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Inuyasha_.

Summary:

Naraku gets a summer job to earn a little more money. What will he do when he ends up working for the woman he hates most?

* * *

Chapter 5: Urge to Kill Rising

Naraku swept the stone floor slowly, looking up every so often at the temple. _Damn that woman!_

“Naraku, get back to work!” Kikyo ordered.

_I’ll get back to work! I’ll sweep these floors with your head!_

“Naraku!” Kikyo repeated herself. “I’m not going to repeat myself again!”

“I heard you the first time!” he yelled, gripping tighter on the broom’s handle. He swept furiously at the floor, the dust forming clouds around the temple.

“That’s better. But you missed a spot!” She pointed to a random spot.

_Urge to kill rising…_

“What’s the matter, Naraku? You don’t want to lose your job, do you?” Kikyo insulted him.

_Urge to kill rising…_

“Naraku!” She was becoming impatient.

“Witch! You’re really asking for it!” Naraku threw his fists up in anger.

“This just won’t do. I’ll have to reduce your salary by half for this week!” Kikyo wrote herself a note on her notepad.

Naraku stepped forward, spinning his broom upside-down.

“What are you planning to do with that?” Kikyo backed away.

“This!” Naraku went up next to a tree and knocked a beehive loose. It tumbled to the ground, aggravating the insects inside to swarm out and attack.

“Take this, woman! Naraku’s Poison Insects of Hell! BWAHAHAHA! This is what I think of your lame job application!”

Kikyo mouthed a single word (“Fool”) and retreated to safety.

Naraku stopped laughing. The bees had converged from every direction.

“Bad idea! Bad idea! Bad idea!” He ran, enduring the painful stings of the enraged insects.

While Naraku disappeared into the horizon, Kikyo returned. “I forgot: You’re fired!”


	6. The Sting of Defeat

Naraku’s Summer Job

Author’s Note: Wrote this sixteen years ago. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Inuyasha_.

Pairing: Background Kohaku x Hakudoshi.

Summary:

Naraku gets a summer job to earn a little more money. What will he do when he ends up working for the woman he hates most?

* * *

Chapter 6: The Sting of Defeat

“So how’s your dad doing in his new job?” Kohaku asked.

“I don’t know. Probably fired again by now.” He lifted his ringing cell phone, putting the receiver to his ear. “What is it?”

“Hakudoshi, come home immediately!”

“Why? I’m on my date!” he whispered, cupping his hand over the phone.

“Dad just got back from the temple! He’s very angry! Says it has something to do with a woman named Kikyo?”

“Oh...” Hakudoshi bit his tongue innocently.

“Anyways, he wants to speak with you.”

“Tell him to wait! My date’s almost over!” he exclaimed.

“Fine.” She hung up.

“Who was it?”

“It was Kagura. My dad’s home, and not in a good mood.”

“He must have messed up!” Kohaku grinned.

The server handed Kohaku the cheque.

“Thanks.”

“Let me pay!” Hakudoshi offered.

“That’s okay. I’ll pay for the meal.”

“No way! What’s the use of conning my dad out of all his money if I can’t spend any of it?” Hakudoshi piled bills onto the table.

“Suit yourself. Maybe you can take care of your sister’s reserves next!”

“Yeah!”

Their laughter filled the restaurant.

…

“Hold still, Dad!” Kagura poked.

“Next year, _Kanna’s_ helping me find a job!” Naraku winced whenever Kagura applied antiseptic solution to the bee stings on his face.

“After what you’ve done, I think the economy is in recession. No one will want to hire you!”

“Grrrr, be quiet!”

She launched the whole bucket of cotton swabs at him. “ _Actors_! So sensitive!”


End file.
